Fullmetal Alchemist: Cousin Hood!
by iPandaX3
Summary: This is my first story!Enjoy!When two cousins discover a portal which takes them to the world of Alchemy,the two travel alongside the Elric brothers to try to find the philosophers stone hoping it can help then return to their world.
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Feeling!

"I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist"

It was summer vacation. Suzy and her cousin,Ashley, would come to visit each others house every would do all sorts of things like go to the pool,have a water balloon fight,go to anime convention,watch anime,go shopping(they would mostly go to any store that has manga & anime related stuff).They loved spending time together,however their vacation was close to ending so they decided to have a sleep over at Suzy's house and catch up on some of their ,on the second to last day of their summer vacation,something struck Suzy,like a panda suddenly stabbed her with a piece of bamboo and said "move".

Suzy:Hey Ashley.  
>Ashley:What is it Suzy,the bathroom is over there,how many times do I have to tell you?<p>

Suzy:I already know where the bathroom is!This is MY house after all.I was just kidding when I told you I forgot a while ago,its just that...  
>Ashley:Just what?<br>Suzy:I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen...  
>Ashley:Is it a good or bad feeling?<br>Suzy:Um...I'm not sure...  
>Ashley:Then we shouldn't worry about it now finish your homework!)<br>Suzy:Hey!You should work on yours too instead of drawing your nasty stuff all the time!  
>Ashley:My drawings aren't nasty! There YAOI!~<br>Suzy:Whatever!( T_T)/(^-^ )  
>Ashley:You wanna see?<br>Suzy:Please I beg of you,no! _  
>Ashley:Then finish! I already finished this morning while you were asleep.<br>Suzy:Ok whatever...

So then for the rest of the day, they tried to finish their had a lot of distractions and Ashley kept torturing Suzy with her yaoi pics. Suzy somehow managed to finally finish it by the evening. Suzy and Ashley then went outside to get some fresh air after sitting around in Suzys room all sat outside on the grass and watched as the sun went was really peaceful,the first time they ever watched the sunset so peacefully it would stay like that...at least for a while...

Ashley:Hey Suzy.I need to tell you something.  
>Suzy:What,if you say you saw a person cosplaying as L go chase after them,I really don't care anymore.(-_-)<br>Ashley:No! That's not what was gonna say!  
>...ok maybe it was but I need to tell you something else!<br>Suzy:What then.  
>Ashley:Remember how you said you were having a strange feeling?<br>Suzy:Yeah,I'm still having it now,why?  
>Ashley:Well now I'm having it too! (^^;;<br>Suzy:Great that makes us both crazy...  
>*silence*<br>Ashley:I'm gonna get something to drink,want anything?(^_^;)  
>Suzy:If you could get me some fresh water from Mt. Fuji that would be great.<br>Ashley:Suzy,c'mon really?  
>Suzy:yes really<p>

Ashley:I'll just get you regular water then.*leaves*  
>Suzy:*watches the sky then looks around and notices something*<br>hmm there's something there...

A while later Ashley comes back.

Ashley:Huh?What's this...*picks up little piece of paper that was on the floor where Suzy was at*  
>...it's a note from Suzy...*reads it* it says:<br>Dear Ashley,  
>I saw something so I went to find out what it was.I'll be right back!<p>

~Suzy

Ashley:Oh great gone for a couple of minutes and she's already missing!  
>*facepalm* (-_-) ugh...that strange feeling...it's more...harder than it was before...it's making my heart race...but what is it...what's going on? Stupid human instincts! They might be the cause!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: What is THAT!

Suzy was out sensed something weird around the house that was really bugging she discovered something incredible that was behind a , it wasn't a panda wearing a was something she thought she would never find,ok maybe she thought she would find something like it,but only in her dreams!

Suzy:ASHHHHLEEEEY! COME OVAH HEEERE!  
>Ashley:Wha...where are you?<br>Suzy:Behindz zee bush!  
>Ashley:*walks over to the bush*<br>What is it-huh?  
>Suzy:look, touch here *points at ground*<br>Ashley:It's just the floor why should I touch it?Lets go inside it's getting dark...  
>Suzy:TOUCH IIIT!<br>Ashley:Fine*touches it then quickly pulls finger back* Wha...what is that?  
>Suzy:It's a Invisible portal.<br>Ashley:Ok how do you know that?  
>Suzy:Educational Guess.<br>Ashley:How is that an EDUCATIONAL guess?  
>Suzy:I don't know it just is :P Ashley:Whatever what now.<br>Suzy :Pack Some of your clothes,and some of your things!We're gonna go venture into this portal!  
>Ashley:But,we don't even know what's on the other side of this portal!What happens if we end up dying somehow!I don't want to die!I need to finish watching the rest of my yaoi anime's that I'm watching! Suzy:Don't you worry we'll be fine we'll only stay there for a day then we go back.<br>Ashley:But what if we can't go back what will we do then?  
>Suzy:Simple!Find a way back!^^ don't worry!<br>Ashley:Huh... ok fine!  
>*walks back to the house*<br>Suzy:Eeee!I'm so excited I can't wait!  
>Ashley:(What is she so excited about?We could DIE!)<p>

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: I Promise!

Ashley and Suzy then quickly packed things that seemed packed some clothes,their iPods(an adventure is always funner if you have music ;3),a pocket knife(PROTECTION!),some money(if it could come to some use where ever they end up),a first aid kit(in case they get a BOOBOO!),a camera,a pair of mini binoculars,two flashlights,and some took along with her,her favorite blanket and Teddy though she's the adventurous type,she acts just like a little took her L plushie with is like her good luck charm,she is such a fangirl! It was now dark the moon gave light to our two heroes,Suzy and Ashley,as they tried to find their way outside in the dark.

Ashley:Let's hope we don't get caught by your all we can't be outside when it's this dark.  
>Suzy:Don't worry,she's watching her favorite tv show,she won't leave her room until it finishes. Ashley:Ok...are you still sure about this?<br>Suzy:Don't worry I'm quite nervous myself *runs toward the bush where the portal is* let's just hope that we'll be okay.  
>Ashley:Right,maybe this portal is that feeling we were doesn't seem to be a good or bad 's as if it were almost normal,but why?<br>Suzy:Well we'll just have to find out,you ready. *raises hand out to Ashley*  
>Ashley:*grabs Suzys hand* I'm ready!You promise that we'll come back safely?<br>Suzy:I promise,even if we can't get back home threw this portal,like if disappears,we'll just have to find another 'll come back no matter what happens!I promise!  
>Ashley:*looks at Suzy with a serious face* I promise too!We'll have a great adventure where ever we end up even if it is a planet filled with monsters that try to eat us or killer pandas we'll be okay and get back home safely!I promise!<br>Suzy:Now...,let's go!

The two of them jumped into the portal,leaving everything and everyone they knew behind and promised to they will begin their new journey together hoping that they can only return to their home safely and have a fun time!  
>End of Chapter 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Elric Brothers!

1 year later...

Meanwhile,somewhere in Amestris,the Elric brothers start their search on the Philosophers the two brothers in the past had used human alchemy to try and resurrect their dead , it resulted with the older brother,Edward,losing his left leg and his younger brother,Alphonse,losing his entire return for his brothers soul,which he attaches to a suit of armor,Edward also loses his right arm the two must try to find the philosophers stone to try to get their bodies back into their original two are currently talking to General Mustang,also know as the flame alchemist,and are discussing the brothers recent failure in retrieving the philosophers stone.

Mustang:So Fullmetal,how'd it go?Did you find what you were looking for?  
>Edward:Not quite,apparently it was just some weirdos who thought some ordinary rock was the philosophers stone and wanted a true,state alchemist to prove that it really is a philosophers stone but it wasn't so we left.(T ^ T)<br>Mustang:Too bad,luckily I found another case for you.  
>Edward:I hope it isn't another false philosophers stone.(T ^ T)<br>Mustang:Hmph...,about a year ago there were two young girls claiming to have come from another world.  
>Alphonse:Another world? ?<br>Edward:But that's impossible!Do they have evidence?  
>Mustang:I'm not finished talking.<br>Edward: Sorry

Mustang:As I was saying,it was said that the two girls went to central hoping they could find something that you and your brother are looking for as well.  
>Edward:You mean the philosophers stone? :O<p>

Mustang: Yes, the two started their search on the philosophers stone so they "can return to their world" the two said,but suddenly stopped about a month have also been acting quite live in a treehouse in the middle of a forest right here *points to a spot on a map* they only come into the town to get food and knows what they are up to and when they are asked what they're doing they just laugh and say "I kept my promise to my cousin and I will fulfill it". Well, that's just what I 's possible that they've given up or they have already found what they're looking for. So are you willing to take on this case?  
>Edward:Hmm...Sure it's possible that they may have the philosophers stone and I'm also quite curious about their claim to be from some other world and I want to find out if that's true, and if it is they may know something that can help me and my brother get our bodies back.<br>Mustang:*smiles* Well then your dismissed.

Edward and Alphonse Elric then headed to the train station and boarded a train to a small town near a large forest. The both of them are anxious to meet these two girls.  
>Alphonse:Brother<p>

Edward:Yeah *sits down on the seat and looks out the train window*  
>Alphonse:Do you think it's possible to come from another world?<br>Edward:Who knows.*looks at Al* The two girls say they're from another world and are searching for the philosophers stone in order to go back to their it could all just be an excuse to get the philosophers and use it for power,although I'm not quite sure . As far as I know it's impossible to be from another world so...we'll just have to find out.  
>Alphonse:Brother,I think it may be possible for someone to be from another world.I once read a book saying that there are many possibilities and there's a world for each possibility.<br>Edward:What do you mean?  
>Alphonse:Like there could be another world just like this one but where we never decided to attempt human transmutation or where mom never died...<br>Edward:I see what you're saying,but then how'd they get here?  
>Alphonse:I don't know...I wonder if in their world they have advanced alchemy which they could have used to get here.<br>Edward:But then couldn't they use their advanced alchemy to go back?Who knows what if in their world alchemy doesn't exist at all.  
>Alphonse:No way!A world with no alchemy!<br>Edward:Well it's only a guess *yawns* well I'm feeling sleepy I'm taking a nap *quickly goes to sleep*  
>Alphonse:*looks out the window* I hope they come from a world of advanced alchemy...so they can help us get our bodies back...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:The Strange Item!

The Elric brothers have now boarded off the train and traveled into a small town full of nice a cheery peopleand are currently here getting some supplies and food for Ed,who is,at the moment,having conversation with a man who runs a small store in this hoping to get some information about the two suspicious girls.

Edward:So sir do you know anything about these two girls who claim to be from another world?  
>Man:Why sure I do, they always come to visit my store here.<br>Edward:Do you know anything about them?  
>Man:Well what I do know is that they live in the middle of the forest and live in some abandoned only come out for food and some supplies and always wear black robes that cover their I asked them what are they up to,acting suspicious and all,and you know what they said to me? "I kept my promise to my cousin and I will fulfill it!" I don't know what it meant and right after they said it they walked away and- oh!They accidentally dropped this here!*walks to the room in the back and gets something then comes right back*<br>they dropped this right after they said that and walked be honest I don't know what it you give it to them for me,see I haven't had much time during the day to hand it to them and at night it becomes too dark to be walking through the woods.  
>Edward:Sure we need to go talk to them any way.<br>Man:Alright then *hands item to Ed*  
>Edward:*takes the item and inspects it* what is this?<p>

It was a rectangular-shaped item that the two have never seen was a bit heavy for it's size and had a small screen on the it was what looked to be a circle that can be clicked was it?Could it be a weapon or a bomb?Or some device from another world?  
>Alphonse:*looks at the item* Whoa!What do you think it is brother?<br>Edward:I don't two girls are just becoming more and more suspicious*puts the item in his pocket*...let's go now Al!  
>Alphonse:I'm Right behind you brother!<br>Edward:Thank you sir for the information!  
>Man:No,thank you!I thought I would never be able to give the item back to the two girls!<p>

And with that,the Elric Brothers left to the forest in search for a treehouse where it is said the two young girls live who claim to be from another world!But are the really?Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
